Yi Chen
Yi Chen was known as the most outstanding disciple of the Profound Sky Sect within a century. Of course, with his current position within the Profound Sky Sect, even some Elders would have to be respectful when facing him. Everyone knew that with this person’s strength and ruthless tactics, he would definitely become the next chief of the Profound Sky Sect. Although there were some other competitors within the sect, no one had ever imagined that the others would truly be able to compete with this person, whose viciousness caused even the chief of the Profound Sky Sect to feel his heart become chilly. The strength of Yi Chen was also extremely frightening when compared with his fierce reputation. The method in which the Profound Sky Sect groomed its disciples was extremely bloody and cruel. It was rumored that every generation of direct disciples would have to enter the forbidden ground of the sect after having trained until a certain level. At that place, these people, who were usually brothers with the same teacher, needed to kill each other. Through this method, the one who eventually walked out of the forbidden ground would become the true core disciple of the sect. Moreover, the Qi Method of the Profound Sky Sect was extremely cruel and overbearing. They were able to forcefully swallow other people’s Dou Qi. The precondition was that one must swallow it together with the other party’s flesh. Those who finally walked out of the forbidden ground would definitely be filled with a bloody scent because the Dou Qi and the flesh of those brothers in training, forever left within the forbidden ground, would become the final victor’s nourishment. Yi Chen was the only one who walked out of the forbidden ground of the Profound Sky Sect in this generation. Adding this to his frequent battles and killings for the Profound Sky Sect during these years, countless numbers of experts had died to his hands. Moreover, his strength had swiftly soared during these killings. At this moment, he had become one of the few people in history of the Profound Sky Sect who had reached the peak of the Dou Zong class at thirty. Moreover, he even showed the terrifying traces of having a foot in the Dou Zun class. Appearance The person seemed quite young. He was tall with an extremely handsome face that looked like that of a woman. However, there was some violence hidden between his brows. This caused his excellent appearance to possess a darkness. Plot He had ten years more than Xiao Yan to train. However, the current gap between the two was just this tiny bit. This was a serious blow to Yi Chen, who was usually extremely proud. Moreover, even with Yi Chen’s talent, he was able to reach the peak of the Dou Zong class at such an age only because of the evil Qi Method of the Profound Sky Sect, relying on swallowing flesh to obtain Dou Qi. Although this method might be strong, it had terrible repercussions. In other words, he had used all of his future life force in order to obtain this current strength. He had thought, that with this strength, he would be all-powerful among those of the same generation. However, Xiao Yan’s sudden appearance told him a cruel reality. He had not obtained the kind of strength he had wanted from what he had paid. His only thought was to kill Xiao Yan. Trivia * He would never stop a battle with anyone unless he saw blood. Otherwise, the name Demon Yi would really be nothing but child’s play. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Enemies Category:Dou Zong Category:Profound Sky Sect